It's me and you against the world
by MagicClem
Summary: SPOILER 5x07: c'est ce qui aurait du ce passer entre Jake et Marley dans cet épisode. Si vous n'avez pas vu la saison 5, attention, c'est plein plein de spoiler!


_Bonjour, ceci est ma première Fanfiction! (enfin, c'est un OS). Soyez cool svp et laissez des reviews, positive ou négatife._

_C'est un petit OS sur le Jarley, parce que c'est mon couple préféré et que je les adore tout les deux! Ils sont adorables!_

_Disclaimer: Glee ne m'appartient -malheureusement-pas. Si Glee était à moi, Jake et Marley n'aurait pas rompu dans la saison 5!_

_Une partie des dialogues vient de la série. _

* * *

Marley avançait dans le couloir. Jake était derrière elle et elle ne voulait ABSOLUMENT pas lui parler. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu (à cause de son aventure avec cette garce de Bree), Jake voulait absolument se faire pardonner.

-Marley, Marley, dit Jake en essayant de la rattraper. Marley, écoute juste, s'il te plait.

Marley s'arrête. Elle cède. Comme toujours. Elle se tourne vers lui et dit:

-30 secondes. Vas y.

-Tu me manques, dit Jake. A chaque minute de chaque jour.

Il semble tellement sincère. Marley a du mal à ne pas lui sauter au cou. Elle l'aime mais il l'a fait souffrir et elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas souffrir encore. Jake continu son discours:

-Et je sais que j'ai merdé et je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai perdu mais je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne veux pas être ce con encore une fois, et tu es la seule qui me rend meilleur. Une bonne personne.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour t'arranger, Jake.

-Je sais, je sais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Pour tout arranger, pour que ça soit meilleur, pour que je sois meilleur.

Marley a envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant. Mais elle s'en empêche.

-Je suis désolé mais on a essayé et ça n'a juste... pas marché.

-Après tout ça... tu dis que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi?

Il a la voix tremblante, on dirait qu'il va pleurer. _Qu'est ce que tu crois? Qu'on peut sortir avec quelqu'un et ne plus avoir de sentiment pour lui aussi rapidement? Évidemment que je t'aime encore. _Marley fait un immense effort pour lui mentir et dit:

-Je pense qu'on est de bon amis et coéquipiers...

-Marley.

Il lui prend les mains. La résistance de Marley va bientôt la lâcher.

-... mais je ne ressens pas la même chose pour toi, dit elle. Plus maintenant.

-Marley, s'il te plait...

Marley enlève ses mains de celle de Jake, à contrecœur. Elle ne veut pas le lâcher mais elle doit le faire.

-Je dois y aller, dit elle.

Et avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle va à l'auditorium. Elle espère juste qu'il na va pas la suivre. Si il lui dit encore qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'il est désolé, qu'il l'aime et qu'elle lui manque, elle va craquer. Elle le sait et elle ne veut pas craquer. Elle s'assoit sur le bord de la scène.

Bien sûr, Jake a suivit Marley. Il veut la récupérer. Et il ferra tout pour ça.

-Va t'en Jake! dit Marley. Laisse moi tranquille!

-Marley...

Et Marley commence à pleurer, ce qui met Jake mal à l'aise parce qu'il sait que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle pleure. Il va s'assoir à côté d'elle.

-Marley, je suis désolé.

-Je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit.

-Marley, je t'aime et je sais que je t'ai blessé. Tu me manques et je ferais tout pour te récupérer. Parce que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, on ne laisse pas tomber.

-Si tu m'aimes tant que ça, pourquoi tu as couché avec _elle?_

-Je ne sais pas, c'était stupide. Mais ça ne veut rien dire! Blaine a bien trompé Kurt et aujourd'hui, ils sont fiancés! Rachel a déjà trompé Finn mais ils s'aimaient plus que tout. Je t'aime Marley, tu as toujours été la seule. Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, tu es différente. C'est ce que j'ai dit à mon frère, tu es différente. Tu n'es pas une GaGa comme moi, tu es une Katy, tu es gentille et tu es parfaite. Moi, je suis un imbécile.

Marley lève la tête vers lui. Comment peut-elle le détester quand il dit qu'elle est parfaite?

-Mais, dit Jake, si tu ne veux plus de moi, dit le moi honnêtement. Regarde moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que tu n'as plus aucun sentiment pour moi et je laisserais tombé. Même si je ne veux pas abandonner, je veux que tu sois heureuse plus que tout et si tu arrive à me faire croire que sans moi, tu sera heureuse, alors, je te laisserais tranquille.

Marley lève la tête vers lui:

-Je ne t'aime plus.

Elle ne se trouve pas très convaincante. Jake voit bien qu'elle ment.

-C'est faux, dit Jake.

Il se rapproche d'elle.

-C'est vrai, dit Marley.

Sa résistance est faible.

-Non, tu mens.

Ils sont tellement proche que Marley sent son souffle sur sa peau. Elle a envie de l'embrasser. De lui dire qu'elle l'aime encore, qu'elle en lui en veut même plus réellement pour son histoire avec Bree, qu'elle ne veut juste pas lui pardonner par dignité. Elle veut être avec lui à nouveau et ils sont tellement proche que Marley sait qu'elle a perdu. Elle va lui pardonner maintenant.

-C'est, vrai, dit Marley, je mens. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et je t'aime toujours.

-Dis Marls, si je t'embrasse maintenant, tu vas me frapper?

Marley sourit avant de se pencher vers lui et de déposer sur ses lèvres un baiser. Ils s'embrassent un moment puis, se séparent, à regret.

-Jake, dit Marley. Je veux toujours y aller doucement. Tu es sûr de pouvoir le supporter? Parce que je ne supporterais pas que tu me trompe encore une fois.

-Marley, je ne te tromperais plus jamais, je te le promet. Je t'aime et cette fois, je ne vais pas merder.

Marley sourit avant de prendre la main de Jake dans la sienne. Elle dit:

-Maintenant, c'est toi et moi contre le monde?

Il lui avait dit ça une fois et ça lui avait beaucoup plu. Et elle veut savoir si il le pense toujours. Jake se penche vers elle et l'embrasse avant de dire:

-Marley, ça sera toujours toi et moi contre le monde.


End file.
